A vehicle equipped with a plurality of batteries that can be connected in parallel has been proposed in the past (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured so that a plurality of batteries can be disposed spaced apart in the width direction of the vehicle. The user removes or adds batteries according to the distance to be traveled.
Meanwhile, recent years have seen systems constructed in which batteries installed in a vehicle such as an electric motorcycle or an electric bicycle are used and then exchanged at a station where charged batteries are available.